


(PODFIC) The Blonde Girl

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Romance, Gen, Time Travel, canonical time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic of Lumendea's brilliant first book in theGuardians of the Universeseries.All it took to change the universe was one little alteration to the time line of Rose Tyler when she was eleven years old. While an alien hunts her and preys on children, Rose meets a remarkable man called the Doctor. Suddenly her childhood is full of adventure, aliens and lots of running that will change the course of her life. First in the Guardians of the Universe series.





	(PODFIC) The Blonde Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blonde Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560655) by [Lumendea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Marion Tyler was eleven years old, worried and a little scared. And things are about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the podfic of The Blonde Girl, the first book in the Guardians of the Universe series. A huge thank you to Lumendea for allowing me the chance the podfic the amazing first story in a series I have come to love with all of my heart. 
> 
> I was originally going to wait to start putting up chapters once I had most of them completed, but I just went to see It in theatres tonight. The terrifying clown that eats children brought me right back to this first story arc and I decided I couldn't wait. I needed to introduce you guys to the knowledge that I am podficcing this amazing piece of literature. Those of you who have been brought over by Lumendea's story, welcome to the podfic version. I hope I do your imagination and her written word justice. Those of you who have wandered here or who may have even hopped into this because of my other podficced works (you're all amazing), make sure to pop on over to Lumendea's profile and give her stories love. Seriously, I think this podfic will be amazing, yes, but nothing will compare to reading this story in your head for that first time. 
> 
> And when you've finished the chapter, while I'd love it if you dropped a comment below, please make sure to tell Lumendea what you thought. This is her masterpiece and I'll be eternally grateful that I managed to stumble upon it those years ago, and that it's brought me here. 
> 
> Those of you who follow the rest of my works know I'm a busy person, and I am posting this before I really should, but I can't wait. Please be patient with updates. I do have the first third of this story recorded. I just need to put the dialogue sections where they belong. ;) Be patient with me and my hectic schedule. Make sure you subscribe so you know when updates occur, and enjoy the story. 
> 
> Also, as a note, I am American. I'm told my accent can be ambiguous due to how much I've traveled, but the narration of this story is still going to be with an American accent. I've tried to give each of the characters their own unique voices, as well as emulate the accents. I do enjoy receiving constructive criticism, however, so if you've any pointers or any interesting resources you'd recommend for learning accents, that will be useful in my continued endeavors as a narrator both within podfic and without. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy the story. 

Click below to stream the first chapter on Soundcloud or [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5nkgr7sjb2utfd/CHAPTER_ONE.mp3)for the MediaFire download. 

 


End file.
